The present disclosure relates to a mobile object and a storage medium.
Various techniques have been proposed for preventing car accidents, especially between a car and a pedestrian (including a bicycle rider). For example, JP 2006-163863T proposes a drive assist apparatus that shoots the perimeter of the car with a camera mounted thereon, and controls notification processing in accordance with a risk of the pedestrian's colliding with the car if any pedestrian is recognized on the basis of the shot image.
Hybrid cars and electric vehicles, which have recently gaining widespread use, make little noise during driven. Consequently, for example, pedestrians and bicycle riders walking and driving ahead hardly sense the car approaching, which leads to an increase in risk of a minor collision. Meanwhile, JP 2011-213317A proposes an in-vehicle approach notification system that controls a sound volume of warning sounds in accordance with driving speed of a vehicle. Specifically, the in-vehicle approach notification system can have a warning target sense the vehicle approaching without fail by use of a directional sound generator attached in a direction in which the vehicle travels, and can reduce noise for a circumferential environment such as houses facing to the street.